Memories
by Guardingangels86
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Teyla's father? Teylajohn friendship. Probaly not rated pg-13, but just in case. Please R


Memories   
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. It's owned by MGM. 

Summary: What ever happened to Teyla's father?

Teyla/John Friendship

Teyla was leaning over the balcony, looking over the ocean, lost in memories. Just then, a hansom Major Sheppard stepped out on the balcony as well. Teyla was so preoccupied with memories, that she didn't even notice his presence. "Whatcha thinking about" John asked, startling Teyla. She looked over at him, as if he were crazy for interrupting her thoughts. Finally realizing that he was talking to her, she answered. "About my father." John slightly tensed at the subject. _What happened to her father?_ He thought to himself. He heard her speak highly of him, and often, but he never knew what happened to him. John didn't realize that Teyla was looking at him. When he did realize it, he looked straight into her eyes and asked a question that he wanted to know for a long time. "What happened to your father Teyla?" She sighed, and closed her eyes beginning her story "Well..............''

-------------------------------_Flashback-------------------------_

A young girl about 8 with brownish-brick red hair was running about the village laughing with her friend. "I bet that you cannot catch me," The little girl yelled. "Just watch me" said a little boy with brown hair and icy blue eyes called. He sped up, and caught the little girl. While the 2 children were playing, a small meeting was being called. "Teyla, do you know why the leaders are gathering? Is something wrong?" The little boy, who was around the same age as Teyla, was curious about what was happening. "I do not know Gavin. This is quite strange. Let us go and see what is wrong.'' Teyla and her friend Gavin knew that they weren't suppose to see what was happening. However, that wouldn't stop them from investigating. They quietly snuck into the tent, careful not to be seen, and sat in a small corner. Silently, they listened to the meeting of about 6 people. A man who looked to be in his early to mid 30's stood. He had short and slightly curly black hair. He was about 6' 2'' and had a deep voice. The other members seemed to respect him a great deal. "Is that not your father Teyla, what is happening?" Teyla shushed the boy, and patiently listened to what her father had to say. "The Larins are nearly upon us. They are angry with us because of our fortune of the Wraith not choosing us on many of their smaller trips. They want to take their revenge on us. However, we are strong, we will prevail. The Larins will not scare us. We will protect our children, and they will not harm them, nor us." The small group began to clap at that time, and Teyla and Gavin gave each other a "this is weird" look. They continued with the meeting, which was mostly how they were going to hide from the Larins if they were, and how they were going to fight, if they were. "There is much time to plan" Teyla's father stated. "We have been here for a while. We must rest." With that, the council left the tent. Teyla and Gavin also left. "What was that about?'' Gavin asked. Never before had they heard of the Larins or anything else that was mentioned at the meeting. "I do not know.'' Teyla replied truthfully. "I shall ask my father later. It no longer matters if he know if we were there or not, this is important.'' With that, Teyla and Gavin said their goodbyes and returned to their homes. As Teyla was walking to her father, she heard a conversation between her father, and one of the council. "Yeret, this idea is outrageous. The Larins are more advanced than us, we would have no chance against them. Our children and all of us, would die. A painful and dreadful death. I do not approve of this plan." Teyla tolerantly listened to this man, whom was infuriating her more and more as the seconds past. How dare he doubt her father? Her father would never do something that would put all of them in danger. Especially his own child. " Keron, I assure you, if we do not fight, it will be even worse.'' The 2 men continued to argue until Teyla stepped up. "Father," She called "may we now go home?" She looked at Keron with anger and ice in her eyes. He simply looked back. For some strange reason, she never liked him. However, being a council member, she really had no choice. "Yes Teyla, we may now leave. Goodnight Keron, I will talk to you later.'' Yeret gave Keron a slight smile and continued to walk with his 8 year old daughter. "Father, do you like Keron?'' Teyla asked, purely out of her childish curiosity. "I do not have to like him Teyla. He is a council member, and he deserves my respect.'' Teyla eyed her father closely, his response not answering her question. At least not in the matter she needed. And she told him this too. "That doesn't really answer my question father, do you like him?'' She asked again with more emphasis on each word. Yeret looked at Teyla and smiled at her. " Let's just say, that he is not my favorite person in the world." Teyla nodded, knowing better than the voice her opinion on this matter. When they reached their tent later, Teyla asked the question that had been bothering her from the beginning of the meeting. " Father, who are the Larins?'' Her father visually cringed at the question "Teyla, where did you hear about that? And do not lie, I will find out." The look in his eyes told her that she really shouldn't lie. "Gavin and I overhead your meeting. We heard it there." Yeret didn't look happy to learn this information. "Teyla, that meeting was not for you. Why were you there?'' Teyla looked at her father closely. "I'm sorry father, I wanted to know." Yeret's expression softened. "They are nothing you need to worry about Teyla, they will not harm you, I will make sure of that." Teyla smiled at him. "Now, it is time for you to head to bed. Get going." "Yes Father" Teyla replied.

-----------------------------_Flashback end------------------------------_

(A/N: I'm gonna go back to the flashback, just had to put this part in first, so, it's not done)

Teyla looked at John, who was intently listening to her. "For the next week or so, everything was peaceful. I believed my father that nothing bad would happen. I always trusted him, however, even he could be wrong. Even if I didn't think that as a child" She closed her eyes again, and continued her story

_--------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------_

1 week later

Teyla had been playing with a few of the younger children in the camp, as was Gavin. Her father was talking to Keron, who was starting to annoy him more than anything. Later that night, Teyla was ready for bed and her father was telling her a story about the ancients. "...They were powerful, and good people. They fought the Wraith, and tried to protect us from them. Many ancients died trying to save us." Teyla was listening intently to the story. Suddenly, there was a shout in the camp. Both Teyla and her father were alarmed at the noise. " Stay here.'' Yeret ordered. He ran out into the camp an saw people running and heard many different shouts. However, the most common seemed to be "The Larins are here!!!!!!" A fear struck Yeret, as he ran back to the tent, and grabbed Teyla. "Father, what is happening?!" Teyla asked in a panic. "I'm going to take you away from here. Your will be safe."

"what is happening?'' Yeret looked at his daughter and told her the absolute truth. "The Larins have come for their revenge." Teyla's eyes widened in fear. "Let's go."

It was late at night and there was panic and death. The Larins brought swords and bows and arrows to kill them all. Teyla watching in fear as many people she knew were killed before her very eyes. She even wondered if Gavin was still alive. It seemed unlikely. Her father dragged her along, dodging danger at every turn. Danger finally caught up with them though, as someone that Teyla already hated threw her father down, and as a result, he dragged her with him. Teyla fell and hit her head, gaining a massive headache, but was still conscious. She saw her father stand and a look of total shock crossed his face. " Keron!!!!!! How could you do such a thing to your people? Put all of us in certain danger?" Keron just laughed and looked at Yeret with a smirk on his face. He looked as though he were haunted. "I told you your little plan wouldn't work'' And with that, he took out his knife and stabbed Yeret, as he stood over his daughter, trying to protect her. Teyla screamed at the top of her lungs. Louder than she had ever screamed before "FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She started to burst out crying, slightly dizzy from the knock on her head. She continued to cry and scream. Everything her father ever did for her popped into her head. Every time he was angry, happy or disappointed. And now this image, when he was afraid remained with her, and it would forever. Keron was fed up with the child's screaming and crying. He walked up and her and said "I never liked you anyways.'' And he found a large stone on the ground. Teyla wasn't even aware that he was going to hit her until she felt the sharp pain in her head. Then her world went black.

A few hours later, she woke up with a headache that made her feel as though she had fell of a mountain, hitting every rock on the way down. Suddenly, memories consumed her thoughts, and she was overcome with grief. She looked to her right, and she saw her father, dead, trying to protect her. She got up, and walk around. She searched for others that she knew. Unfortunately, most of who she found was dead. Finally, she saw a face that she liked, Gavin. Not to her luck, Gavin was laying on the floor, suffering from a deep gash on his forehead. That reminded Teyla that she also got hit in the head. She reached her hand up to the side of her head, feeling a gaping wound there. She suddenly felt very dizzy. She leaned down toward Gavin, checking to see if he was breathing. She wasn't having much luck that day, because Gavin wasn't breathing. Unvoiced tears streamed down her face. Gavin was her first friend, and the best friend she ever had. Teyla sat on the floor next to him, and gave her own private eulogy for both her father, and Gavin "Goodbye. You both encouraged me more than you could have imagined. You mattered to me more than you could every fathom. You both were my everything, and now I have nothing. I will miss you both." She dragged Gavin's body next to her father's and she leaned over to kiss them both on the forehead. "Thank-you and goodbye" She closed her eyes and more tears escaped.

_--------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------_

When Teyla opened her eyes to look at John, there were tears in hers. She could have sworn there were some is his too. "That is what happened to my father Major. He died trying to protect me. And I miss him more than anything. He taught me what I now know. And I honor him for all of that. He was robbed of the chance to see me grow up. And my friend Gavin was 9 years old when he died. He was robbed as well. They both impacted my life more than anything" Teyla looked at John again, and he looked as though he was trying to think of something to say. "you don't' have to say anything Major" She said, saving him the trouble. He didn't know what to do, so he did something that he felt would work. He went closer to her, put his hand on her shoulder, turned her around, and gave her a hug. She acted immediately, enjoying to comfort. As he hugged her, he whispered in her ear, "I'm here for you" Teyla smiled, hugged him tighter and replied "Thank-you" They stayed like that for a moment. When they finally pulled apart she smiled at him. "Today was the anniversary of my father and Gavin's death. But, I do not grief as I once did. For I know that everything happens for a reason, and my father's death was suppose to happen." She smiled at John again though her small amount of tears. He simply replied, smiling in return "you will always have you memories"

The End

It took me a while to write that one. I'm kinda running out of story ideas, and that is why I'm doing one-shots. So if somebody has even a very small idea, I can make it work. Thanks for your support so far. It's really helpful. I'm 14, so your support lets me know if I'm doing good, or if I sound like a dumb 14 year old. I'm trying to do more stories cause us Teyla/John shippers really need it. I thought that friendship was more appropriate for this one. Like I said, thanks for the support. And constructive criticism is always welcome. Just no flames please.


End file.
